


Secret, Secret

by VenomousSecret



Series: Sheith Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is anxious, Kissing, M/M, Shiro deserves nice things, coming out to the group, lance is oblivious, rating may go up in future chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousSecret/pseuds/VenomousSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro and Keith decide to let the group know the nature of their relationship, since Keith is moving into Shiro's room after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret, Secret

Keith paced his room, scuffing his feet beneath him as he waited agitatedly.

Today was it. When Shiro got in from training, before everyone disappeared after dinner, they were going to tell them. Nerves twisted in his gut as his thoughts churned in his head and Keith picked up the pace, desperate to dispel some of the nervous energy. Usually he’d take the Red Lion out for a ride when he got like this—

_Or Shiro_ , his mind supplied unhelpfully.

Keith groaned, covering his rapidly reddening face with his hands. The fact he was alone was irrelevant, he was as ready to toss himself out the nearest airlock as if he’d announced the thought to the whole group.

Which… they were planning on doing. Sort of.

There would be no way to avoid questions or teasing once they started sharing a room, so (with a bit of prompting from Shiro) the two had decided they would just come out and tell the group the nature of their relationship.

He wasn’t sure why it felt like that big of a deal. They were just down the hall from each other anyway, and it wasn’t like Keith had anything more than he could carry to move into Shiro’s room. If he really wanted to, he could just sneak into his partner’s room any time he felt like it…

But there had been concerns that if they left this to sneaking around much longer, the eventual reveal could put a strain on the team’s ability to ‘bond’ when they needed to form Voltron. The whole ‘no secrets’ thing was proven to be bull after Pidge, but there were limits on how well Keith could tamp down his blatant adoration for Shiro, so it would be best to just bite the bullet and let everyone know now.

There was no telling how they might react.

Keith felt a chill go down his spine and he worried his lower lip in thought.

What if they were disgusted? Or angry? Shiro was careful not to play favorites when they were on the field, and Keith’s training schedule was probably harsher than the others if he was quite honest, but it might be difficult to convince the others otherwise when they found out he was sleeping with their leader.

They’d kept this secret for a while. It had been difficult at times. Kisses were… usually… confined to their own rooms, and Keith was very grateful for the thick walls of the ship. Even besides the whole ‘not letting the others know’ thing, there were some things the team, especially someone as young as Pidge, did _not_ need to hear.

Keith startled at the knock on his door, though his mind registered the familiar pattern. Smirking despite the nerves, he made his way to the panel, opening the door so Shiro could come in.

“You know you don’t need to knock anymore.” Keith smiled up at him as he approached; Shiro’s mere presence was a comfort in and of itself, taking the edge off of everything. Even as dangerous as their lives had become, Keith still felt safe whenever Shiro was nearby. “There’s nothing you haven’t seen.”

“It’s called being polite, Keith.”

Shiro’s teasing tone caught Keith a little off guard, but he supposed it had been a good day at training. The good days brought some of the spark back to his eyes… the bad ones…

Keith pushed the thought aside, caught up in Shiro’s embrace before the thought could fully form. A contented sigh slipped out of him, the anxieties of the previous moments melting away as the other man’s much bigger arms folded him against his chest. Shiro was like a personal heater, giving off warmth which, when paired with the even thump of his heartbeat, created a comforting sensation Keith had yet to find anywhere else.

As nice as the embrace was, Keith wanted more. He slid his arms up around Shiro’s neck, coaxing him down into a kiss. (Not that that was difficult to do.)

The firm press of Shiro’s lips against his own drew a small noise from the back of Keith’s throat that he would forever deny if confronted about it. One kiss turned into two and then three, their combined breaths becoming uneven as the contact continued.

A hand that had been wrapped around Keith’s waist found its way up to the back of his head, gripping the hair at the base of his skull to hold him in place so the kiss could deepen. A strangled groan escaped Keith’s mouth at the pull and the tiny sparks of pain that caused as he parted his lips, welcoming Shiro’s warm tongue inside.

Shiro explored Keith’s mouth indulgently, as if he had all the time in the world, where there was just the two of them. Keith felt his stomach jump as he pressed closer, making Shiro’s breath hitch as he sucked on the intruding tongue, reminding him just what else his mouth could do.

Blinking when Shiro suddenly pulled back, Keith felt lost for a moment. Why had he—

“If we… get distracted now, we’ll miss our chance to tell the others,” Shiro said, gathering himself together again. They should have just agreed to meet at the eating hall; Keith could prove to be… _very_ distracting.

“We don’t have to…” Keith muttered, moving close again, Shiro’s arms circling his waist almost out of habit.

Shiro sighed, and Keith could almost _see_ him muster up his resolve. “Yeah. Yeah we do.”

Keith sulked a bit, stepping back when Shiro’s arms dropped, staying silent.

Rubbing at his face, Shiro attempted to calm down. “Later. I promise, alright?”

Keith’s mood lifted a bit at those words, but he wouldn’t let Shiro see that so easily. He crossed his arms, frowning up at him. “Even if they decide to shoot us out an airlock?”

“We’ll figure something out.” Shiro smiled, offering a hand to Keith, interlocking their fingers when he accepted. If they were going to be open about this, they’d better start now.

* * *

 Pidge was seated closest to the entrance of the dining area, and they glanced up when the door slid open to reveal Shiro leading Keith into the room. Keith’s face made it clear that he would rather be anywhere else, but his hand retained its death grip within Shiro’s.

Pidge grinned widely, smacking Hunk’s arm and holding out a hand. “Pay up.”

Hunk looked up in confusion before spotting the two and groaning, digging in his pocket for a handful of credits, the only things of value out here, as they’d quickly found out when resupplying. “You guys couldn’t have waited _three more_  Earth days to tell us? _Three!_ ”

“Wait, who’s telling us what?” Lance wandered over, a plate of food goo in his hands, his face colored in confusion.

Well, that was one way to get everyone’s attention.

Shiro glanced back at Keith before realizing he wasn’t going to say anything, just stick himself to his side with his hand in a frankly painful grip. Guess it was his job to speak.

“Keith and I are dating, have been dating for quite some time now.” Shiro looked over the group, only Lance’s expression revealing any sort of surprise at the news. “We’ve done our best not to let it impact the team, but we will be moving into a shared room now, and I’d be happy to address any concerns if any of you have any…”

Shiro fell into silence, allowing the others to speak up if they needed to. He ran his thumb over the back of Keith’s hand, feeling the tension that hadn’t dissipated, even though it was already pretty clear that things would be okay from the other’s previous reactions.

“Uh… nope. Nothing over here. Except if you guys had _waited_ —“ Hunk’s complaint ended quickly when Pidge looked up at him over their laptop, raising a single eyebrow.

“Nah, it’s cool.” Pidge shrugged, settling back into the seat. “Keith’s usually a lot more agreeable after he sneaks into your room.”

Keith stilled next to Shiro, eyes widening. But they’d been careful about that… of course, Pidge pretty much never slept, so he supposed the odds of getting caught were a lot higher, and it wasn’t like he had much presence of mind when it was time to go back to his own room.

“Keith, if you keep that grip, he’s going to need that arm replaced too.” Pidge commented lightly, sipping from the juice pouch as they typed away with a single hand on the small laptop they would be hard pressed to be found without.

“Why do I keep missing these things?” Lance whined, crossing his arms and sitting down in his chair with a huff.

Keith smirked. It was too good not to take it. “Maybe if you pulled your head out of your ass—“

“ _Keith._ ” Shiro had seen it coming, but had somehow hoped they wouldn’t…

“You wanna _go,_ mullet-head?”

“ _Lance…_ ” Shiro’s exasperation colored his words.

“Not anywhere with _you_ ,” Keith snarked back.

“Oh, right, right. You’d need permission from your new _boyfriend_.” Lance’s voice took on a sing-song tone on that last word.

“He’s not _new,_ if you were even listening—”

Shiro sighed, tugging Keith out of the room. He supposed that was one perk to having their relationship out in the open: he now had a new, more forceful method of ending those two’s arguments.

Keith’s smirk as they headed back to their now shared room made Shiro wonder if he’d done that on purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from keith-x-shiro. Will likely continue this.


End file.
